


Into Depths Unknown

by Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)



Series: Story of the Lyrebird [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird
Summary: Damon's spent the past three years on this ship slacking off, but one stormy evening, he receives a wake-up call.
Series: Story of the Lyrebird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Into Depths Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never posted my writing online before and I Am Afraid, please be kind. Not beta'd yet.
> 
> This is just a story about my DnD character, Damon Xerxes, a half-elf bard. His parents are a merchant and a sailor, and he spent most of life aboard ships and travelling and whatnot.
> 
> Idk what I'm doing agahhagsjdb

A young lad trips his way up the steps onto the deck, slipping as the ship rolls to starboard. Lightning forks through dark clouds overhead, followed by a crack of thunder that he can feel in his chest, and torrential rain plasters his hair and clothing to his skin.  
Not five minutes ago, it had been smooth sailing under an overcast sky.  
Captain Blakemore bellows orders from the helm, and the crew hops to instantly, the lot of them a well-oiled machine, working tirelessly to keep the ship as steady as possible under the buffeting winds. A few ropes snap under the strain, sending a corner of a sail flying loose. "Xerxes, the staysail!"  
Two heads whip around, before the older of them calls a response and sets to scurrying up the rigging, a new coil of rope slung over his shoulder. Sharp gold eyes watch him like a hawk, and when the ship begins to pitch again, the sailor's grip fails. He's hardly fallen a foot before the boy bolts forward, voice lost under thunder when he shouts, "Father--"  
Catching himself against the mainmast, he catches sight of his son crossing towards him, and desperation edges his voice. "Damon, watch out!"  
A wave sweeps in across the deck, and next he knows, Damon is knocked overboard, tumbling back into the black sea, scream choked off by saltwater in his throat. He can't tell which way is up, tossed around as he is, and his lungs are already burning. Vision edging with black, the last thing he sees is a dark shape breaching the water above him.

He comes to with a gasp, coughing up seawater tinged pink with blood, and scrambles onto his hands and knees. Tears streak down his face as he glances wildly about. He's back on deck, the tempest already calming, surrounded by his mother and father and the ship's doctor. The captain sits nearby, coat and hat tossed aside as they catch their breath. His mother's eyes are red, his father's brow knit with worry. "What..." His voice is rough, and it hurts to talk. "What happened?"  
His mother reaches out to push his red locks back out of his face, fingers tracing down the curve of his cheek. "Captain Blakemore jumped in after you."  
"It's a good thing, too, or else we'd probably have lost you." A heavy hand sets to his back, his father's touch warm and comforting. "What were you thinking, running out there like that?"  
Damon shakes his head and settles back on his heels. "You fell, I couldn't just stand there--"  
The wind kicks up again, and all hands rush to prepare in case it worsens. The captain shoves her coat and hat into the hands of the first mate to take back to their cabin, and then they head back up to the helm. Damon locks eyes with them as he and his mother return belowdecks, and they give him a single nod of acknowledgement.

The next morning, he is awake at dawn, sitting on the steps up to the forecastle. When Blakemore makes their way up onto the deck, he pushes to his feet and strides over, feigning surety despite how nervous the captain makes him, with their fierce eyes and stern voice. They stop as he approaches, one arm propped on the pommel of their cutlass. "Thank you for saving me yesterday," he starts, fidgeting restlessly. "But...I...I can't rely on other people to put their lives on the line for mine. Teach me. All of it."  
They regard him, their gaze heavy as they look him over. Then they turn aftward, inclining their head for him to follow. "Come on, lark."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Into Depths Unknown [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904455) by [Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird)




End file.
